The implementation of fee-based video broadcasting requires a conventional conditional access (CA) system to prevent non-subscribers and unauthorized users from receiving signal broadcasts. Cryptography algorithms may be utilized, for example, in content protection in digital set-top box systems and in other systems utilized in fee-based video broadcasting. Security keys may, therefore, play a significant part in the encryption and/or decryption process initiated by a cryptography algorithm. For each cryptography algorithm used in a fee-based video broadcasting system, there may be a set of associated security keys that may be needed by the algorithm. In a typical set-top box System-on-Chip integrated circuit, for example, depending on the security sub-system within the circuit, the security key generation, and the destination module that uses the security key may be far apart within a chip. For example, a security key generation module may not be within the same design block as the destination module that utilizes the security key. The distance between the security key generation module and the destination module may require a special bus to transmit the security key to the appropriate destinations, which may decrease the speed and efficiency of the circuit.
In an increasingly security conscious world, protecting access to information and/or to systems from unwanted discovery and/or corruption is a major issue for both consumers and businesses. Many consumer or business systems may be vulnerable to unwanted access when the level of security provided within the system is not sufficient for providing the appropriate protection. In this regard, consumer systems, such as multimedia systems, for example, may require the use of integrated architectures that enable security management mechanisms for defining and administering user rights or privileges in order to provide the necessary protection from unwanted access. An example of a multimedia system that may be accessed by many different users may be a set-top box where manufacturers, vendors, operators, and/or home users may have an interest in accessing or restricting at least some limited functionality of the system.
Set-top boxes may be developed for multiple of customers who may have different control programming needs. A security risk may exist if no security is used with control software sent to 2nd and 3rd parties involved in the development of set-top boxes and related software. If an unauthorized user or hacker were to gain access to non-secured control software, all set-top boxes with the same control software may be in danger of being compromised. Additionally, functions specific to a particular customer should not be accessible to other customers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.